Moonwatcher (DetectiveSky612)
Moonwatcher is one of the Story Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions: Hopping the Void. She appears in the Story Pack for the franchise "Wings of Fire". She appears alongside most of the rest of her winglet, sharing a Toy Tag with them: * Qibli * Winter * Kinkajou * Turtle Background (Unabridged) Moonwatcher (nicknamed Moon) is a four-year-old Nightwing dragonet and student of Jade Mountain Academy. She is also one of the first Nightwings in 2 000 years to be born with either telepathic or prophetic powers, commanding both due to the circumstances of her hatching. Moon Rising Moonwatcher first appears in the prologue. Her egg has somehow rolled its way out into the moonlight and had turned silver. Moon hatches shortly after her mother, Secretkeeper, arrives. Her mother notices that her eyes reflect the moonlight as she stared at the moons, hence the name "Moonwatcher". Soon after, Secretkeeper leaves, and Moon is alone in the rainforest. It is clear she is scared to be alone because of the terrifying thoughts her mother has planted in her mind as an attempt to keep her safe. This action was instinctive, and Secretkeeperdid not know what she was doing. She is later shown with her mother observing the school. Moon doesn't want to go in, but eventually she goes inside, remembering how her mother warns her to hide her powers of mind-reading and prophecy. Before she can go inside, however, she has a vision of Prince Turtle and his sister, Princess Anemone, in which he is pinning her down. Her mother did not notice her vision and leaves Moonwatcher soon after. She soon goes inside and is welcomed by Fatespeaker who tells her where to find her sleeping cave. She is assigned into the Jade Winglet, and becomes clawmates and shares a room with Carnelian and Kinkajou. In the prey center, she encounters Winter, a male IceWing, and Qibli, a male SandWing, when she picks up Winter's pet scavenger Bandit, intending to keep the tiny thing from getting eaten by the other dragonets. Winter seems to dislike her at first sight, and he also seems to think that Moon may have powers. Later in the story he warms up to her, though he tends not to show it, sometimes being mean to Moon to cover up his feelings (even though she can read his mind). She then meets the rest of her winglet in a class, taught by Tsunami. Her winglet includes her clawmates, Winter, Qibli, and Princess Tsunami's brother Turtle, Clay's little brother, Umber, Kinkajou, and Carnelian (now deceased). Later, on the way to history, she has a vision of the cave erupting in flames, killing her and her friends. Fighting through fierce migraines with the help of Darkstalker, she tries to warn her friends not to go into the cave. Carnelian ignores her and goes inside anyway, just as it exploded. When a Dragonflame Cactus blows up the history cave, killing Carnelian and a NightWing named Bigtail, seriously injuring Tamarin, and hurting Moon, Turtle was the first to discover her powers. He doesn't appear to be mad, he appears almost impressed, Kinkajou was upset Moon didn't tell her about it, and Qibli didn't know what to think, he seemed scared that Moon had seen all his thoughts and flew away soon after. Winter did not know about her power at the time and threatens to tell everyone that she knew about the explosion if she doesn't find out who did it by midnight the next day. When Moon later figures out that Sora had set the explosion, a stalactite falls and nearly impales Icicle, Winter's sister, and Moonwatcher rushes to get Sora because Icicle knows that Sora was the dragon who attempted to kill her, and isn't pleased about that fact. Eventually, Moon and company reach Sora and tell her what's going to happen, and Sora says that Icicle was the one who killed her sister, Crane, during a battle in the War of SandWing Succession. The MudWing continued to explain how Icicle was a cold-blooded killer. After that, Sora and her brother, Umber, fled from Jade Mountain. A little later, she also discovers that Ex-Queen Scarlet told Icicle to get rid of the (no longer) Dragonets of Destiny, and she targeted Starflight, who she believed would be the easiest to kill since he was blind. Qibli and Moon go to the library to save Starflight from being killed by Icicle. They get there in time to see Icicle sneaking up on Starflight, and were able to stop her, with a lot of help from Winter. Icicle then escaped from Jade Mountain Academy and went to seek out and kill Queen Glory, because Scarlet's face was scarred by her venom when she and the other Dragonets Of Destiny were trapped in the bloodthirsty SkyWing Arena. The Jade Winglet, however, went out to stop Icicle before she could find and kill the RainWing Queen. They plan to find Icicle and go after her, but they discover Winter has already left Jade Mountain. The remaining dragons of the Jade Winglet find Winter before he can leave. After they find Winter, the group decides to go to the rainforest together (except for Turtle), but the IceWing still hates the plan. When Moon confesses her powers to Winter, she delivers the prophecy and Darkstalker shows her his vision of a brighter, safer future of Jade Mountain. Winter Turning After Moon tells Winter about her powers a decision that resulted in him being afraid of her. After hearing about this he roars at them to go away. He then yells at his scavenger, Bandit, scaring him and making him run out of the cage. Later, Winter gets rid of Turtle, telling him that he would be in extreme danger if he follows. However the rest of the group refuses to leave, and together, the four dragonets fly off to the Rainforest to catch Icicle and stop her from killing Glory, among other things. In the rainforest, Moon offered Winter some fruit, but he refused, saying that fruit is nasty. When Winter mentions Darkstalker, Moon fell off of her branch from surprise. Though Winter doesn't know why, the truth was because she had communicated with him many times. Winter claims that Darkstalker took away the IceWing Animus heritage, Prince Arctic, which is why NightWings and IceWings absolutely hated each other in the past, and the present. Moon says she hears somebody with "dark" thoughts, who turns out to be Obsidian, a NightWing who is a very proud and hostile dragon who hates the RainWings, especially Queen Glory. They hide until Obsidian and Bromeliad, the RainWing he is patrolling with have passed. Winter and Moon exchange what they know of Darkstalker. We can assume Moon is trying to find out all she can about her teacher. Then, Moon suddenly says that Obsidian and Bromeliad are coming back but before they could hide, Kinkajou called out to the other two dragons, assuming Bromeliad was another RainWing named Orchid. They were caught and taken to Queen Glory. She asked why Moon and Kinkajou came back so early. They explained most of everything to the RainWing Queen, and went out to find Icicle. Glory sends them to be with the dragonets hatchery of the tribe so the guards could watch them, but they end up escaping regardless.They do this by having Kinkajou tell the dragonets in the wingery to count to 1000, but then remembers they can't count, which gives them a narrower window of time. Winter uses his frost breath to make a hole, in which they all fly out of. They then find their way to the portal to the Night Kingdom. When they get there, Moon doesn't think this is where the prophecy mentions as the 'Lost City of Night'. They find Icicle who has been awake for days to keep Scarlet from visiting her in her dreams. Kinkajou has left a trail for Queen Glory who finds them, tranquilizes Icicle, and orders them back to the kingdom. But Moon and the others aren't about to give up that easily. They find themselves soon traveling across the mountains to the Sky Kingdom, searching for a mountain where they believe Ex-queen Scarlet to be hiding, where they hope to find Hailstorm, Winter's older brother. They go to the Talons of Peace, trying to find a SkyWing who can help them. Then comes Pyrite. Pyrite is a nervous, simple-minded, and unusually odd SkyWing, who is loyal to Scarlet. She is described to have bright orange scales and amber eyes, with a pouch that carries a spell that makes her Pyrite and not Hailstorm. No one in the group thinks it's a good idea to bring her, but are left with no other options. Pyrite becomes their guide. But this anxious little SkyWing is to be suspected on. Eventually, the Jade Winglet finds Winter's brother, who is actually Pyrite, but was transformed by Chameleon. But, there was an unexpected encounter, in which Kinkajou is horribly injured by a mysterious NightWing (who was actually Chameleon) by being thrown against a tree. Then the group flies toward a unique little city, and they go to a doctor in the town of Possibility. They do find a doctor, a MudWing named Mayfly, and she tells the Jade Winglet that Kinkajou's wounds are fatal. Winter decides to take his brother back to the Ice Kingdom. He claims that he won't come back. Qibli and Moon say they will wait at Possibility for four days in case he changes his mind. Throughout his entire time in the Ice Kingdom, Winter thinks of Moon, and near the end, because he lost the Diamond Trials and Hailstorm didn't want to kill Winter, he plans on returning, help to stop the prophecy, and tell Moon exactly how he feels for her. Escaping Peril In Escaping Peril, Moon tells Peril that Qibli probably has thought of five ways to defeat Peril, although he only thought of three. Then, she tells Peril that she is a mind reader. Then, she and the group has a long conservation before Peril leaves. After Peril comes back from the Sky Palace, Turtle tells Moon about the scroll. The morning after that, she leaves without the others. She is carrying the scroll to release Darkstalker. When Peril finds her, she is crying because of what he did to Prince Arctic. He enchanted him to do whatever he says, apparently he told him to disembowel himself. Talons of Power Moon is first seen talking with Darkstalker when he first came out of the ground. When she notices that Winter, first arguing with Darkstalker, is now acting friendly and more open, she tells him to not enchant her friends. He denies that he did anything to Winter. When they tell him they all should go hunting, she tells Turtle to go warn the school. Turtle does so, only to intrigue Anemone to meet Darkstalker. When they arrive after hunting, Darkstalker mentions seeing time lines with both of them, most likely referring to Winter and Qibli, where she responds by covering her ears and denying everything. Anemone sets off a lightning storm with a copper bracelet she enchanted to do so. Darkstalker asks if there are any scrolls about Fathom, and Clearsight. Flame comes to them, only to have the horrid scar on his face healed. Darkstalker also enchants a bracelet on Mindreader to give her mind reading abilities, Mightyclaws' earring to give him the power to have anything he draws to come to life, and a makeshift bracelet for Fearless to give her super strength. Moon seems worried about him giving out these free powers. Then, Moonwatcher has a vision of someone being attacked and brings Moon, Sunny and the others to Stonemover, who is very close to dying. Darkstalker enchanted a stalactite to heal Stonemover, but then removes his curse which causes him to yell "My claws! They're not mine!", after which Darkstalker enchants it to turn him back to stone. Anemone enchants a piece of bone to find the culprit, who is Flame. He states that he asked Stonemover to enchant his scar to heal, but he refused, so as to conserve his soul. In reaction to this, Flame almost killed Stonemover. After this dilemma, Darkstalker says he wants to lead the NightWing tribe to The Lost City of Night. When he gets to the rainforest, he asks Glory if he can bring her subjects back. To promote his idea, he starts handing out superpowers to the NightWings, though not making any of them permanent. Moon, Kinkajou, and Turtle then go to a cave close to where the NightWings are sleeping. When Turtle returns from following Darkstalker, Moon is awake. She says she had the nightmare and that her sleep schedule is different. Moon tells Turtle he is a good brother and then they have a conversation about it before going to sleep.The next day, Moon says she is going to go with him, only to visit. They do so, and Moon follows Anemone to the room where Fathom stayed, but she said it was too dusty and dirty. She starts to beat Moon with a broom, enchanted to continue hitting her until she began cleaning. Darkstalker then does something to Moon and Kinkajou so they don't hear him tell Anemone to leave. After Anemone leaves, Darkstalker gets them back to normal. She then says she senses danger in the Kingdom of the Sea. Moon stays, and most likely is forced to stay at the city by Darkstalker afterwards. World WIngs of Fire World: Lost City of Night, Jade Academy (emigrated) Abilities * Flight * Sonar Smash (Must charge, Hold Action Button) * Gold LEGO (Fire Breath) ** Ice Melt * Prophecy Spaces * Character Switch (Once the Story has been completed) ** Qibli ** Turtle ** Winter ** Kinkajou Quotes Trivia * Moonwatcher is named as she is because when she hatched, Secretkeeper said she looked like Moonwatcher was going to grab the moons and roll them around. * Moonwatcher is not a standard minifigure, nor is she completely brick-built, but rather a unique mould for her Nightwing body, similar to those of LEGO Dino Hunters or Jurassic World. * Her dialogue is rather unconventional, as it consists of existing lines from her source material (the books) voiced by Maisie Williams. Character Tag Moonwatcher's tag (as seen on the right, assuming a red tag brick colour) is black and silver, reflecting her scale colours, with the emblem of the WIngs of Fire series at the front. Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Book Characters Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:Character Changing